


Best Day Ever

by chelztoddbrooke



Series: The Road To The Goat Farm [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Foster Care, Groping, Light Angst, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: “But because of that I have never actually been to a zoo,” he added, the smile coming back to his face.“Never?! In your whole life?” Agron gasped. Nasir shook his head. “Then this is going to be the best day ever.”Agron and Nasir's first date. Fluff with a tiny bit of angst, like any good first date.





	Best Day Ever

Nasir fidgeted as he waited in front of his apartment building. Agron texted to say he was on his way. Since Agron had a rugby match early the next morning, they were going on a day date to the zoo. While Nasir didn’t think it was the most romantic of ideas, it seemed like a comfortable safe first date option. Moments later, Agron roared up to the curb in the bright orange jeep wrangler. Nasir’s breath caught in his chest as the large man hopped out of the driver’s seat. As attractive as he was in his chinos and sweaters, the sight of him in a tight thermal and jeans was something to behold.

“Hey,” Agron grinned as he jogged up the sidewalk. To him, Nasir looked every bit as beautiful as he had that first day in his office. His dark his was pulled back away from his face but still hung loose around his shoulders and his nervous smile made Agron's heart skip a beat. He reached out and pulled Nasir into a bone crushing hug, actually lifting the smaller man off the ground. As he set him back down, he pressed a kiss to his hairline and pulled away. “Mm, you smell good,” he commented.

“Thanks,” Nasir chuckled, a little overwhelmed by the enthusiastic greeting.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” Agron realized, color coming to his cheeks.

“No, not at all,” Nasir assured him, and he meant it. While he was a little surprised, he was happy to see Agron unrestrained. It reminded him that he too could drop his guard. They were no longer influenced by the constraints of a workplace relationship. 

“You ready?” Agron asked, gesturing towards the jeep.

“Yes, of course,” Nasir obliged. Agron’s large hand settled just below Nasir’s shoulder blades. He walked him around the jeep and held open the passenger door.

“You couldn’t find a monster truck to arrive in? “Nasir teased as he awkwardly climbed into the seat. “I know it’s just a step for you, Goliath, but I’m only 5’8.”

“My apologies, little man,” Agron replied with a wink. Nasir gaped at him.

“You did _not_ just call me little man,” he squawked. Agron’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he shut the door and returned to the driver’s side.

“So what made you decide on the zoo?” Nasir asked curiously.

“I don’t know, really. Between the service project at the hospital and the fact that my brother just told me I’m going to uncle this summer, I guess I’m just in the childish mindset,” Agron shrugged.

“Oh wow, congrats! I’m envious. The only way I’ll ever be an uncle is if I get married or if Naevia and her husband every decide to have kids and make me an honorary uncle,” Nasir rambled.

“No siblings?” This was the first hint of information Agron had received regarding Nasir’s family.

 “Um,” Nasir realized he had admitted more than he wanted to, but since it was out he figured it was as good a time as any. “No family. I came up in the foster care system.” At Nasir’s admission, Agron cautioned a glance at him. His expression was suddenly more closed off that he’d ever seen it. No wonder he usually went quiet when Agron regaled him with tales of his childhood.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he responded finally, grasping for some way to make the moment less awkward.

“It is what it is,” Nasir shrugged. “But because of that I have never actually been to a zoo,” he added, the smile coming back to his face.

“Never?! In your whole life?” Agron gasped. Nasir shook his head. “Then this is going to be the best day ever.”

* * *

Agron presented Nasir with a map as soon as they made their way through the turnstile.

“Lead the way, little man,” he encouraged.

“Do not call me that,” Nasir growled, but the warmth in his dark eyes made the threat fall flat. “I wouldn’t even know where to start. Take me to your favorite places,” he decided.

“I can do that,” Agron agreed, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. “This ok?” he checked, lifting their clasped hands.

“Yeah,” Nasir smiled, giving his hand a squeeze and off they went.

Nasir was watching the polar bear glide gracefully through the water when he felt Agron arms slip around his waist and his chin fall to his shoulder. His whole body flooded with warmth. In any other situation, he’d shy away. He’d spent most of his life without physical affection and wasn’t used to being touched. It seemed Agron was inadvertently trying to make up for it in one afternoon and surprisingly Nasir found himself more than willing to allow it. While his brain was telling him to proceed with caution his heart was saying he could trust Agron. It was too soon to tell either way.

They made the complete tour of the zoo, leaving no exhibit unseen and no opportunity untaken. They even took a ride on the train and sat for the sea lion show. Their last stop found them at the petting zoo.

Agron jetted back and forth between two frolicking goats, both begging for the remnants of the bottle of milk dangling from his fingers. The two kids butted heads, hoping to shove each other out of the way.

“Of course you find the one that wants to curl up in your lap,” Agron mused glancing over at where Nasir sat atop a boulder with a tiny goat slowly finishing the bottle provided for him.

“It’s because I didn’t give it up to the first goat who asked for it,” Nasir teased. A slow grin crawled across Agron’s face.

“That’s information I’ll be filing away for later,” he replied with a wink. Nasir felt  a blush color his cheeks. “Plus, I don’t really think that’s it, there is something gentle about you that’s very…attractive…”Agron added, sitting down and bumping shoulders with Nasir. The smaller man’s dark eyes flicked up to meet his, a tentative smile quirking at his lips. Agron couldn’t resist bending down to drop a quick kiss on said lips.

“Do you have any pets?” Nasir wondered.

“Not currently. My grandparents have a farm back in Germany, we spent a lot of time there as kids. And my family always had at least a dog, not to mention whatever Duro or I came home with, “ Agron reached over to scratch the goat on the head. “You?”

“Never had a pet. Always wanted one,” Agron didn’t miss the longing in Nasir’s voice. He filed that information away for a later date.

“I want all kinds of animals. When I have kids, I want them to have a whole farm…” he trailed off as one of the more playful goats took ahold of his shoestring and started to tug. “Stop that,” he admonished, trying to pull the lace from the animal’s mouth.

“Even goats?” Nasir chuckled.

“Especially goats,” Agron beamed as the goat trotted off with the end of his shoelace. “Just not that one,” he added, getting up to chase the animal before it actually ate the lace.

* * *

Agron was out of the jeep and pulling open the passenger door before Nasir even had a chance to unbuckle his seatbelt. Nasir swung his legs around, preparing to hop out of the vehicle, but paused. He studied the man before him. He was ridiculously handsome in a way that on anyone else would be off putting. Like anyone _that_ good looking couldn’t possibly have any substance. However, since Nasir had seen him with his students, he knew looks could be deceiving. The day had been wonderful. He didn’t feel like he was constantly working to please Agron. Their conversation came easy as well as their simple affection. It was the first time in a long time, maybe even the first time ever he had truly enjoyed himself on a date.

“What?” Agron asked, his green eyes going round with concern.

“Just thinking about how great today was,” Nasir replied. A dopey dimpled grin appeared on Agron’s face.

“Best day ever?” he asked, hoping Nasir’s first trip to a zoo had been a complete success.

“Yeah, I never imagined…usually I’m not very…” he trailed off, flustered. He ducked his head.

“Look Nas, I know I was persistent with you, even borderline pushy, but honestly, this isn’t something I do very often. I haven’t been on a date, a _real_ date, in years. I was so busy with school that a dating wasn’t even on the agenda. Most of the time attraction didn’t even register. But you, you completely bowled me over,” he reached out and slid a finger under Nasir’s chin. “So I knew I had to at least try to get you to go out with me, but I really don’t want you to feel any pressure. I just want to spend time with you.” Nasir’s concern seemed to fade and was replaced with something brighter.

“Spend time with me doing what?” he asked, grinning.

“Oh, I don’t know, going to dinner, watching movies, taking you places you’ve never been before. Does that sound good?” Agron asked, stepping closer, setting his hands on Nasir’s knees.

“Yeah, anything else?” Nasir continued, fisting the front of Agron’s shirt and bring them nose to nose.

“And kissing,” Agron finally caught on, his hand threading into Nasir’s dark hair. He pressed his lips against Nasir’s.

Nasir smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Agron’s hand tugging on his hair. He bit down on Agron’s bottom lip hard enough to elicit a small gasp from him and earning the access to his mouth he wanted. The need for air pulled them apart but only so far as to press their foreheads together. Their eyes were still closed and ragged breaths hung between them.

“Lots of kissing,” Agron finished.

“I should probably go inside before my neighbors start to wonder about the giant I was groping in the parking lot,” Nasir teased, gently pushing Agron out of the way and hopping out of the jeep.

“Groping? I don’t recall any groping. Unless there’s another giant. Were you groping another giant before I got there this morning?” Agron arched an eyebrow.

Nasir reached around and gave his butt a gentle squeeze. “No, just the one,” he added dismissively.

“Little man, I feel so violated,” Agron mocked offence.

“Call me that again and there will be no more violation of any kind,” the smaller man warned, his eyes brimming with mirth.

Agron reeled him back in for another quick kiss. “But I can call you later?”

“You better, or I _will_ find me another giant,” Nasir finished, pulling out of his hold and walking towards the building. He turned back only for a moment to wink at the man still gaping by the jeep.

Agron let out a whole hearted laugh. He didn’t know where Nasir has been hiding that devious sense of humor but he was glad he felt comfortable enough to let it out. He spun on his heel and shut the passenger door to his jeep. He jogged around a climbed back behind the wheel. He gave Nasir’s apartment one more look as he pulled away. He couldn’t stop the thrill of excitement that rolled up his spine. He couldn’t help but feel that this was the beginning of something very good.


End file.
